


Everything's Okay Now

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quintessential dirkjane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Okay Now

Dirk loosened his tie and tossed his briefcase aside as he came inside, exhausted from a long day at his nine-to-five paper-pushing job. He'd flash-stepped home to prove he still had some semblance of his canon characterization, so it was now only 5:05 PM. He had plenty of time left in the evening to spend with his loving wife and their 2.5 children in their beautiful suburban home.

"Jane? Is dinner ready?" he called out as he toed his shoes off.

In response he heard a desperate sob coming from the kitchen. Suddenly worried that something was wrong, he rushed in to see Jane wearing an apron, barefoot and pregnant, holding a jar of tomato sauce in her hands. She looked over at Dirk, teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry," Jane blubbered. "I was cooking but I couldn't open this jar with my weak womanly hands!"

Dirk took the jar, effortlessly twisted the cap off, and gathered his waifu into his strong manly arms. "Shh, Jane. It's okay. I'm here for you." He stroked her hair as she took advantage of their respective height difference to sob into his chest. "Everything's okay now, princess."

And it was.


End file.
